


Fire

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce find out Loki was the god of fire, but Thor brushes it off. So they confront the man in question themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from tumblr, I don't really like it, but decided to post it anyway. Let's just pretend that Loki is suddenly a good guy, k?

"Yo Thunder. What is this?" Tony asked Thor. He held the book out. He and Bruce had been doing some research on their demigod team mates (which now included Loki, long story, apologies galore, trust earning, bonding, etc.)

**Though in modern times he is most often referred to the god of lies, mischief, chaos, and the like, in truth Loki was in all original myths simply the god of fire. He brought life to most things in Earth by sharing his gift and was punished accordingly.**

"Yes, Loki is also a god of fire." Thor nodded, "It is not his most impressive ability though. Magic, while still weaker than brawn, thunder, and weaponry fighting, is still stronger than his flamethrowing." Thor stated.

"His…his flamethrowing. Big guy, did you not think this was something that we should have known when he was a bad guy, ya know, when he suddenly lit us on fire we wouldn't be as surprised?" Tony questioned. Thor laughed.

"Please, it is just a bit of flame my friend! Nothing to fear!" Thor assured them. "It is as tricky and fickle a thing as Loki himself."

"Perhaps not for you Thor, but for humans, it is a big deal. He could have really hurt us." Bruce finally chimed in. Thor raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

"I apologize friends. I was unaware." Thor shook them off, "Now if you will excuse me, I am meeting Lady Jane for lunch." He nodded at them, exiting the room.

"Hey, why didn't you ever torch us?" Tony brought up, the next time he and Loki were in the next room. The God raised a questioning eyebrow.

"With flames?" Loki asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"No with beetles." He stated sarcastically. Bruce and Loki both gave him a look. He shook them off, "Anyway, you probably could have won if you just lit us all on fire. While we were running around putting each other out, you could have just snuck in to take over the world." Loki chuckled.

"My fire is that of the hearth fire, not of a destructive fire. I am going to assume you have spoken with Thor. My flames are not weapons, they are survival tools." Loki informed them. Both nodded.

"That's why you gave Midgard fire, right? We were having problems?" Bruce guessed. Loki nodded, smiling bittersweetly.

"While I do not regret sharing my gift, the Allfather was not happy." Loki's eyes glazed over, and Tony decided he didn't like that look on him. So, distraction then.

"Hey buddy, I don't think your big bro is much into the science thing, so what would you say to helping Bruce and I with some experiments?" Tony questioned. Bruce spared him a questioning glance, but nodded at Loki.

"That would be good. You have a big understanding of our science, right?" Bruce checked. Loki snorted.

"Please, your science is majorly below Asgardian level. I understood the most complex of your sciences when I was just a child." Loki hesitated, before throwing them a soft smile, "But it would probably be interesting to see it from your point of view."


End file.
